


Bedtime Stories

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Series: Family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, a prequel in a sequel, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: When their band needs a new lead singer, Nanaba and Historia aren't quite ready for who walks in their door.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer than it needed to. thanks, procrastination!   
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy
> 
> (That's right; I say 'Y'all' deal with it.

You know, every parent does something a little different to get their children to fall asleep; some sing songs; some read them that same damn book that they love so much, even though they’ve heard it _a thousand times over_ ; some simply sit by their bed until they slip into the magical world of dreams; but me? I love telling you about the days of my past.

 

And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve tried twelve people! Is singing really that difficult?” Historia dropped her face into her hands.

 

Sasha snickered under her breath as she plopped down beside Historia. “I know, right? I mean, all you’re doing is breathing loudly to an over-expectant audience!”

 

Historia only glared in response and Nanaba pushed Sasha off the loveseat so she could sit with her girlfriend. “Yeah, Sash’, breathing loudly isn’t as easy as it looks.” She casually wrapped her arm around Historia’s shoulders for comfort. “And I don’t see you trying.”

 

Sasha didn’t even bother moving from her position on the floor. “You’ve heard me sing; I believe everyone’s exact words were ‘ow’ and ‘never again’. I’m just respecting your wishes.”

 

The sitting pair grimaced. “That wasn’t so much your _singing_ , as it was your... choice of songs to sing.”

 

Sasha clicked her tongue and finger-gunned, “It aint my fault nobody else around here likes country.” Even Mikasa, who was tuning her guitar, rolled her eyes.

 

Apparently, finding a replacement lead singer for a band was harder than terrible teen movies made it look. They refused to transition into purely instrumental, saying it just wouldn’t work that way. Nanaba, personally, didn’t have anything against instrumental bands, she loved them, in fact, but she couldn’t help but agree with the others; for their band in particular, something too important was missing.

So when there was, once again, a knock at their door, everyone –except Sasha- scrambled to compose themselves.

 

“ _Sash!_ ” Historia hissed at her still-prone friend, “get your ass off the floor! C’mon babe, first impressions count.”

 

“Why?” Sasha grumbled as she slid across the floor, crawling onto the nearest folding chair. _Our garage has some real quality furniture_ , Nanaba thought as Sasha squirmed in the too-small seat. “If they stick around, they’re gonna get to know me anyway,” Sasha grinned. Nanaba had a bad feeling about whoever walked though that door truly getting to know Sasha.

 

“Come in!” Historia yelled a little too loudly, her desperation slowly sinking into her voice.

The door opened slowly and light poured into the musty garage, blinding the band. Maybe Nanaba’s dads had been right; they spent too much time in the dark on days like this- all thought fled her brain as their –hopefully- newest member sauntered in.

 

Nanaba’s jaw went completely slack. Even if the light hadn’t been sending her tall, beautiful form into a stark silhouette –which caused her to look like the heavens themselves had opened to deliver this creature to the darkness of Earth to bring happiness and bliss to even the most tormented of souls- Nanaba still would have thought that she was damn near the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on.

 _What are you thinking, you dumb fuck?_ She screamed in her head, _You’re dating Historia!_

But she couldn’t help it.

Her worn-down clothes and dark brown hair were a disheveled mess and Nanaba thought that she had never seen anything as sexy.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late for auditions. I got caught up with school and lost track of time.”

Her voice was a lazy drawl -which totally didn’t make Nanaba wet at all, thank you very much. But despite her tone, there was an apologetic light in her beautiful, heavy-lidded amber eyes. She really did seem to care.

 

 _So, a strong case of disturbingly attractive RBF, but she doesn’t seem to be an actual asshole,_ Nanaba’s thoughts were starting to annoy her, _so, that’s nice._

 

“I d- it’s not- n-not a problem!” Nanaba’s eyes widened as she redirected her gaze –with some difficulty- and saw that Historia had turned into just as much of a flustered wreck at the sight of the new arrival. Historia’s obvious ogling would have hurt considerably... if Nanaba herself hadn’t been doing the exact same thing.

When she sat down across from them, Nanaba noticed the speckling of freckles gracing her elegant cheekbones and darting across her strong nose- _This needs to stop! You love Historia and you know you would rather die before intentionally hurting her! So stop staring at this woman like she’s the only oasis in the Sahara!_

 

She was so absorbed in the beauty of this woman and her own thoughts screaming at her about the adoring relationship she already found herself in, that she almost entirely missed the angel –or devil, by the looks of it- introducing herself to the band. She just barely caught the last lazy word emitted from those soft, incredibly inviting lips, “–Ymir.”

 

While Nanaba and Historia had lost their minds immediately, Annie, Mikasa and Sasha had somewhat more dubious views towards Ymir. Sure, they had noticed her obvious beauty and there was at least a little heat in all their cheeks, but something about her struck them as distinctly un-musical.

 

“So, Ymir,” Mikasa started. “You’re here to be a singer, right?”

 

Ymir gave them a bit of a ‘duh’ look, but nodded, regardless. “That’s what’s on the table, isn’t it?”

 

Mikasa conceded that is was indeed a pointless question. “Yeah, well, I’m just covering the bases. I don’t normally do the interviews, but,” she looked at Historia, who seemed highly preoccupied, “the boss seems to be-” a tiny trail of drool slowly crept down Historia’s chin, “busy.”

 

It seemed Ymir didn’t notice the lustful gazes of the blondes, didn’t care, or was just playing it cool.

 

“Well,” Mikasa continued, pointedly ignoring the slobbering pair of idiots. “I mean, can you sing?”

 

Ymir’s smirk could only be described as ‘smug shit’ and Nanaba felt her brain fry even more. “I think y’all should be the judges of that.” She looked around the garage until she found what she needed and went to stand at the microphone. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly, “Can someone start me off with a little Jessica Riddle?”

 

Mikasa nodded and smoothly started the intro.

 

Ymir swayed to the rhythm until the last note hit and she started singing.

 

_You’ve found hope. You’ve found faith. Found how fast she could take it away..._

In a moment, Ymir had every ear in the room desperately wanting more. Her voice, once deep and husky, became a sweet, lilting lullaby. To Nanaba, it was beauty incarnate.

 

_Found true love. Lost your heart. Now you don’t know who you are._

 

Finally, Nanaba couldn’t take another minute in the overwhelming presence of Ymir. She stood hastily, her chair scratching across the floor and causing everyone to wince. “I’ll be right back!” With that, she rushed inside.

 

Leaning against her kitchen wall, Nanaba tried her best to steady her breathing without much luck. “What the fuck is wrong with me? Why does she do this to me? Why-”

 

“Nana?” Nanaba jumped at the sound of her own name. She turned to see a frazzled Historia looking at her with confusion and... hurt?

 

Without thinking, Nanaba instantly drew Historia into a tight hug, pushing her face guiltily into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “I’m so sorry, His. I shouldn’t be thinking the things that I am about a complete stranger when I have all I’ve ever wanted, right here in my arms.”

 

Historia gently patted Nanaba’s shoulder. “Nana, it’s fine. In case you couldn’t tell, I wasn’t being any more morally upstanding than you, back there.”

 

Nanaba pulled away just enough to look into Historia’s deep blue eyes. “So... What do we do?”

 

Historia smirked up at her, “I say we find out how good Ymir is at helping us make a blonde/brunette sandwich.”

 

Nanaba’s mouth was hanging open and she knew it –she just didn’t care. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard –and I’ve heard you scream me name to the ceiling!”

 

Historia’s smirk only grew the more Nanaba’s knees weakened. “Well, maybe you’ll like me screaming her name just as much.”

 

“Does Ymir have any say in this?” This time they both jumped as that lazy –and oh so sexy- voice sounded off behind them.

 

Nanaba’s face went beet-red, but Historia turned –as calmly as she could manage– to see Ymir leaning on the fridge, having just removed a bottle of water from its depths. “And what, my I ask, would your say be?”

 

Ymir twisted the cap off her bottle and downed half its contents in one large, impossibly sexy gulp. “I’d say sure. But just for the sex! I don’t have time for any of that relationship stuff! I’m a busy woman and-”

 

“Oh just shut up,” Historia pushed her back up against the fridge. “I’m sure we wont take up too much of your time.” Before Ymir could throw back a retort that was on her tongue, Historia brought her into a fierce kiss.

 

Both Ymir and Nanaba groaned at the unexpected forwardness from the little blonde. Yes, it was unexpected, but was welcomed by everyone standing in the small kitchen.

 

As Ymir and Historia ground against each other, locked in a passionate embrace, Nanaba simply stood there, feeling incredibly awkward and _incredibly_ turned on. Until, that is, a small hand reached out and dragged her forward, into –as Ymir would constantly call it, even years later– ‘the fun’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“First of all; how was that last part at all appropriate for the ears of a small child?” Historia asked from the doorway, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

 

Ymir looked down at Astrid and Nova; the two children, bundled in thick, warm blankets to combat the cold winter’s night, were fast asleep and already drooling on Ymir’s pajama pants. “They were asleep by then. It’s all good.”

 

“And second;” Nanaba sat beside her, her steely blue eyes holding Ymir’s firmly, “what makes you think that’s how those particular events –you know, the ones you weren’t there for- transpired?”

 

Ymir’s grin was sheepish, but somehow as overconfident as always. “Call it ‘woman’s intuition’.”

 

Historia gave in with a sigh, “Actually, you weren’t that far off. Now come on, I think it’s time we moved the little ones to their actual bed.”

 

Ymir looked at the fire still burning in the grate in front of her. “Or...” She pulled Historia into her lap, careful not to disturb her children. “We just all sleep here tonight.”

 

Before Historia could pretend to consider it, Nanaba had curled into a ball and was snoring softly.

 

Historia huffed, “Alright, I guess. But I just want to set the record straight with you, Ymir; I never have, and never will say ‘blonde/brunette sandwich’,” she growled softly to Ymir as she lay beside Nanaba.

 

Ymir emitted a low chuckle and Historia raised a questioning eyebrow. “Babe... You just did.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Even though it took me so long to write, it still felt rushed when I was done. oh well :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated ;)
> 
> P.S. The song is 'Even angels fall' by Jessica Riddle


End file.
